


Nought to Sixty

by ToBebbanburg



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, I guess thats the main thing to tag here, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, all on a motorbike, bad workplace practice, motorbike sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBebbanburg/pseuds/ToBebbanburg
Summary: Nicky and Joe are mechanics, and have to stay late in the garage to work on the motorbike of a very arsey customer. Motorbike sex ensues. Three times.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 46
Kudos: 228





	1. Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> *Chef voice*: I'm serving motorbike porn, three ways.  
> ...yeah I no longer know what I'm writing either.

This straight up porn is brought to you via inspiration of the art of both [Shadyhideoutreview](shadyhideoutreview.tumblr.com) and [Karanoidandroid](https://karanoidandroid.tumblr.com/).

* * *

“Four days.” Joe told the man in front of him. “We’re kind of busy at the minute, sorry.”

The man frowned, and whipped his sunglasses off. “Don’t you know who I am?”

“I really don’t I’m afraid.” Joe said mildly, though he felt a deep sinking feeling in his gut. In his experience, people who tended to ask that question were... difficult.

“Giancarlo Franchitti? Number 1 driver for Hyperdrive?” The man- Franchitti glared at Joe, unimpressed by his lack of recognition. “I’m racing in the Carston Cup this weekend and I _need_ my bike back on Friday.”

“The Carston Cup? Isn’t that-“

_"Isn’t that the event for wannabe motorbike racers who don’t have the talent or money to make it big time"_ , Joe wanted to say, but he thankfully managed to stop himself.

“The Carston Cup. Sure.” He took a deep breath. “At a pinch we could probably get it done for Friday if I get some help, maybe stay late a couple of nights, but it will cost you extra.”

Franchitti opened his mouth and Joe quickly stepped in with: “And I’m afraid we _don’t_ accept exposure as payment.”

Franchitti’s mouth snapped shut. “Fine.” He said. “How much extra?”

Joe pondered for a moment. “It should take us four days, you want three... I’d say an extra 33%.”

Franchitti’s lip curled into a snarl, but he nodded.

“Fine. But it better be perfect.”

Joe forced his customer service smile onto his face. “Of course. Now excuse me, I have some work to do.”

**Tuesday Night**

“This reminds me of our first date.” Joe remarked as Andy bid them goodnight and left, turning all the lights off save for the strip directly above them. Nicky looked up at him from his spot on the floor and laughed.

“That wasn’t a _date_.”

“Mmm, I’d say it was as good as.” Joe laughed as he remembered.

Joe and Nicky had been flirting for a while leading up to that night. Well, Joe had certainly been flirting, Nicky had mostly been very flustered and unsure of quite how to reciprocate. It had all finally come to a head when Andy had had them both stay late to finish up work on a client’s Merc; one thing lead to another and the night had ended with Joe on the hood of the car, Nicky on his knees doing his level best to suck Joe’s brains out through his cock.

It was an excellent memory, and it helped carry Joe through the tedium of stripping the bike and laying everything out according to Nicky’s instructions. Normally, if he was working alone, tools and parts would be scattered left right and centre, a stark contrast to Nicky’s structured way of working. Joe had always had an instinctive knowledge of how mechanical parts worked and fit together, and while he could rebuild a motorbike based on nothing but his memory Nicky preferred lists and order: when they worked together, Joe had learnt to default to Nicky’s way of working. It always took him much longer at the start, but paid off beautifully at the rebuild stage.

After a solid hour of mostly silent work listening to the tinny radio Booker had left out, Joe stood up and stretched out.

“I think,” he said, working the kinks out of his shoulders, “we deserve a repeat of that night. As a reward for staying late.”

Nicky’s eyes narrowed as he looked at the bike. “On _that_?”

Joe just grinned.

“I’m not sure...” Nicky said.

“Why not?”

“For one, any great movement could send it toppling over, for two we’re still working on it, and for three how can I even blow you if you’re sitting on it? I'm not _that_ flexible.”

“Ah. Well.” Joe gave up all pretence of working and dropped his tools onto the floor, moving to position himself against the bike. He wasn’t sat on it so much as he was leaning against it, both feet still firmly on the ground. “That should answer at least two of your concerns.”

Nicky cocked his head to one side, considering. His eyes, Joe was pleased to notice, were fixed firmly on his crotch.

“I suppose it’s not... sensible, to work for so long without some sort of break.” Nicky mused. He carefully slotted the wrench he had been holding back into its silhouette on the tool tray and wiped his hands clean.

“Exactly.” Joe agreed. “I don’t think Andy would grudge us a few minutes rest.”

“Resting?” Nicky laughed and raised an eyebrow as he shuffled forward to settle in front of Joe. “I wouldn’t call this a _rest_.”

He cupped his hand over Joe’s crotch and applied a little pressure, his long fingers searching, stroking. Joe let out a small sigh of contentment and adjusted slightly, letting Nicky take his time as he traced the shape of Joe’s cock through his jeans.

He watched with bated breath as Nicky leant in, nuzzling against his growing bulge before skilfully taking his zipper between his teeth and dragging it down. Joe thought he’d be helpful and popped the button on his jeans, and Nicky murmured his thanks as he gently tugged Joe’s boxers down and below his balls.

Nicky gave blowjobs like he fixed cars: he was single-minded and methodical, leaving no detail forgotten. It was like he had a blueprint to make Joe lose his mind. Every swipe of his tongue, every constriction of his throat, every kitten lick seemed designed to send sharp jolts of pleasure through Joe’s body- god, but Nicky was _good_ at this.

Joe had one hand threaded through Nicky’s hair and the other holding on tightly to one of the bike’s handlebars. He had to resist the urge to thrust into Nicky’s perfect mouth, worried about rocking the bike too much, but Nicky seemed content to set his own pace. When Nicky swallowed Joe all the way to the root and _hummed_ Joe couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips, echoing around the empty garage. Nicky pulled back slightly and grinned, his lips still pressed against the tip of Joe’s cock.

“Where do you want to come?” He asked, his lips buzzing wonderfully against Joe as he spoke. He looked up at Joe through his lashes and gave one long deliberate lick as he waited for an answer. Joe felt a sharp stab of arousal at the sight, momentarily forgetting the question until Nicky impatiently flicked one his thighs.

“Down my throat then.” Nicky answered for Joe. He took Joe back into his mouth before he could respond, sucking him down with ruthless efficiency. Joe could do little but hold on for the ride, Nicky holding his hips firmly in place as he bobbed up and down Joe’s cock.

Joe could feel his orgasm building and building as Nicky worked, his thighs trembling as he strained against Nicky’s hands, his toes curling as he closed his eyes and let Nicky pull him over the edge.

He heard Nicky sigh in satisfaction as Joe spilt down his throat, his tongue coaxing every last drop out of him until Joe was spent and boneless.

“Shall I...?” Joe panted as he gestured vaguely towards Nicky, struggling to push himself upright and off the bike. Nicky merely smiled and shook his head.

“I’m fine.”

“...oh.” Joe was slightly disappointed until he saw Nicky’s lips curl into a sly grin.

“You can return the favour tomorrow night.”


	2. Wednesday

**Wednesday Night**

“Joe? Where in hell is your torque wrench?” Nicky asked, a stark black streak of grease on his forehead and an expression that could only be described as an angry pout on his lips.

“Second row down, draw on the left.” Joe answered. He watched as Nicky pulled the drawer of his tool box open and made a noise of disapproval.

“In with the slip gauges? Of course, why not.” He muttered, grabbing the wrench with far more force than necessary.

Joe couldn’t help the smile that was threatening to break across his face, and hastily looked away so that Nicky wouldn’t catch him smirking. Nicky was very much the sort to live by the mantra of “early to bed, early to rise”, and didn’t take well to working late shifts in the garage. Joe, on the other hand, could happily work into the early hours of the morning if needed, provided he could then sleep past noon. When Nicky was forced to work late… well. So far Joe had discovered that his moods could range from tetchy to mischievous, and he often didn’t need much to tip him from one to the other.

“Why don’t you take a break?” Joe said kindly, hoping to prevent Nicky from slipping well and truly into “tetchy” mode. “I can more than manage on my own for a bit, I’m pretty sure we’re ahead of schedule. Take a walk, have some coffee, have a nap if you want.”

Nicky’s face relaxed instantly, the glare he’d been subjecting the torque wrench to replaced by a warm smile as he looked at Joe.

“Are you sure? I’d really appreciate that.”

“Of course.” Joe leaned across and carefully plucked the wrench from Nicky’s fingers. “Take as long as you need.”

“I’ll cover for you tomorrow morning.” Nicky said gratefully. “Thanks, Joe.”

“Pffft. Go.” Joe laughed and waved Nicky away, glad that Andy wasn’t around to shout at him for watching a little too intently as Nicky’s arse swayed enticingly as he wove his way through the garage.

Five minutes passed, then ten, then twenty. Joe busied himself sorting out the spark plugs on the bike and topping up the coolant, and managed to suppress the urge to go and check on Nicky. He would come back in his own time Joe knew, and if he needed half an hour, or even an hour, Joe was more than happy to give it. He turned up the volume of Booker’s shitty radio, drowning out the silence that Nicky had left behind.

When Nicky finally returned his cheeks were flushed and his hair looked slightly damp. Joe raised an eyebrow at him.

“Did you... did you seriously just take a shower _at work_? I thought you said the showers here were disgusting.”

“They are.” Nicky pulled a face as he walked closer to Joe, only stopping when there were mere centimetres between them. “But needs must.”

He was close, so close, and Joe could smell the synthetic citrus soap they kept in the work shower, cutting through the harsher scents of petrol and cleaning fluid. Did Nicky want to- oh.

“And those needs are?” Joe teased, trying to keep his voice level in an attempt to hide just how excited he was getting at what Nicky was promising.

“I wouldn’t say _needs_ exactly.” Nicky’s hands went to his belt, his eyebrow tilting up in question at Joe- Joe didn’t need to think twice before nodding encouragingly.

“But certainly wants.” Nicky continued, undoing his belt and letting his jeans hang loose on his hips. “Up for a continuation of yesterday?”

“Yes.” Joe breathed. “Absolutely.”

Nicky nodded, his arms lifting slightly from his sides- Joe recognised the small signal and stepped forward immediately to pull Nicky into an embrace, angling his head down to kiss him.

Nicky’s lips were soft and warm, traces of his lipbalm melting against Joe’s own lips. He deepened the kiss almost instantly, flicking his tongue against Joe’s with an unexpected hunger. Joe cradled Nicky’s head with one hand, the other dipping down below the waistband of his jeans; Nicky sighed into his mouth and wriggled, his jeans slipping a couple of inches down and encouraging Joe to move both hands down to take a firm hold of his arse.

“Nicky…” Joe said when he drew back for breath. “What can I do? What do you want?”

Nicky’s eyes were dark as he pulled away from Joe, his gaze never faltering as he stepped out of his jeans and underwear. He only broke eye contact when he turned away from Joe with a slight twitch to his lips, then draped himself sideways over the bike, his feet firmly planted on the ground and his arse in the air. His pale skin was a stark yet beautiful contrast to the shiny black of the bike. Joe’s mouth practically watered at the sight.

“Nicky...” he murmured, edging forwards and kneeling down in front of the bike.

He took a cheek firmly in each hand and squeezed, eliciting a moan from Nicky. Using his new handholds Joe spread Nicky apart from him, revealing the tight furl of his entrance. It had been months since they had first done this, several glorious months of exploring each other and working out how best to take the other apart, but the novelty of having Nicky spread open and willing for him still hadn’t worn off for Joe. He doubted it ever would.

Joe leant in and licked a long, slow stripe over Nicky’s hole, delighting in how Nicky tensed beneath him. The soap in the showers was sharp, harsh on his tongue, but underneath there was still a trace of something that was purely Nicky. Joe loved doing this, loved the sensation of Nicky opening up under his tongue, loved the way he could reduce Nicky to an incoherent mess using only his mouth. In these moments it felt like the whole world slipped away from him, his only goal- his only _purpose_ \- to bring pleasure to this beautiful man who made Joe’s heart sing each and every day.

Joe nudged Nicky’s legs wider and shuffled closer, spearing his tongue and pushing _in_. Nicky let out a low breath pushing back ever so slightly onto Joe’s tongue. They soon relaxed into a rhythm, Joe licking and jabbing and sucking until his beard and Nicky’s hole were both sopping wet. Nicky lost the ability to form words somewhere around the five minute mark, and still Joe kept going. His jaw ached, his knees were stiff, but he refused to slow down. Soon Nicky was bucking beneath him, his hips jerking against the bike over and over as he doubtlessly tried to find some sort of release.

“Steady.” Joe soothed, pulling back just far enough to allow him to speak. “I’ve got you.”

Nicky whimpered something that sounded like a “please” as Joe returned to his task, this time bringing one of his hands round to take hold of Nicky’s cock and stroke him in time with the thrusts of his tongue. Nicky was barely holding on, Joe could tell, panting and writhing and making the most delightful noises that went straight to Joe’s own cock. Joe doubled down on his efforts, stroking Nicky faster still as he settled for flicking his tongue over and over inside Nicky until suddenly Nicky came, almost falling backwards onto Joe as his legs began to shake with the ferocity of his orgasm.

“I’ve got you.” Joe repeated, pulling himself upright and running his hands up and down Nicky’s sides to sooth him. “I’ve got you.”

He pressed himself to Nicky’s back and kissed along his neck, feeling his pulse jump beneath his lips. Nicky let out a long breath and reached up to pet Joe’s hair, running his fingers through his curls as he caught his breath. He reached blindly behind him with his other hand and tried to reach for Joe’s cock, his fingers only just brushing the tip. He whined and tried again, this time managing to take Joe’s length in a loose grip.

Joe’s breath caught in his throat as he bucked into the touch, Nicky’s fingers offering some blissful relief and yet not quite enough. He gently prised Nicky’s fingers away and replaced them with his own, spitting into his hand to help ease the way. Nicky made a disgruntled noise and made to turn around, but Joe stilled him with a hand to the small of his back.

“Stay still, I don’t want to hit the bike.” Joe told him as he worked his cock faster still, the friction almost verging on uncomfortable but not enough to bring him out of the moment.

“Pretty sure I already ruined that plan.” Nicky huffed a laugh but stayed still all the same.

Joe reached out with one hand to pet over the pert flesh, kneading and squeezing so he could admire the slight flush his fingers brought to Nicky’s skin. He edged forward just slightly, enough so that the head of his cock could rest against the cleft of Nicky’s arse.

“Come on Joe.” Nicky encouraged, his accent thick with arousal. “Come on me, cover me, I want to feel you spill right over where you’re going to fuck me tomorrow.”

“Shit, Nicky.” Joe groaned, his toes beginning to curl as he hurtled towards his release. When Nicky reached back and parted his own cheeks revealing his still glistening hole Joe tipped over the edge, spilling over Nicky’s arse as sparks danced behind his eyelids.

“Fuck.” He moaned, grabbing Nicky by the hips and pulling him close for one second, just to _feel_ him before his cock became oversensitive and he had to pull back.

“Good?” Nicky chuckled, twisting round to look over his shoulder at Joe.

“Good.” Joe laughed, and lightly smacked Nicky’s arse for good measure. “So.” He said. “I’m fucking you tomorrow, am I?”


	3. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last night of work, and Nicky and Joe finish up fixing the motorbike. And then get completely and thoroughly distracted in a way that goes against all workplace health and safety codes of conduct.

**Thursday Night**

“I’ve been thinking, I’d quite like to get one of these.” Joe mused. It was approaching 10pm in the garage and they were finally done; the only thing left to do was to quickly wipe the motorbike down and polish it up a little. They didn’t often get bikes in to service, and Joe had grown rather attached to it over the few days it had been there.

“Maybe not something _this_ fancy,” Joe continued, “but still. Something sleek and nippy.”

“Please don’t. They’re deathtraps, Joe.” Nicky said earnestly. Joe had to laugh.

“ _You_ were the one detailing all of its stats to me earlier.” He said. “I thought you were quite enamoured by it.”

“Yes, as a marvel of design and engineering. _Not_ as a viable mode of transport.”

“Oh come on.” Joe teased. “It could be great! We could weave through the traffic, take the side streets...”

“Get flung off it and have our limbs mangled as actual sensible vehicles drive over us?” Nicky finished. He was in higher spirits than the previous day, but his light mood apparently didn’t transfer over to supporting Joe’s new ambition to own a bike.

“I’ll be sensible.” Joe promised. “And you _certainly_ will be sensible.”

“Hmm.” Nicky said.

Joe could tell he had some convincing to do. He gave a cursory swipe of his rag over the seat then stood back, gesturing between Nicky and the bike.

“Just sit on it, see how you feel.” he urged.

Nicky sighed but obliged, wiping his hands off on a cloth and tentatively moving to straddle the bike. He leant forwards, holding onto the handlebars but keeping both feet firmly on the ground.

“Go on, it’s fully secure.” Joe reassured him. “You can lift your feet up.”

Nicky grumbled something about knowing very well it was secure, but lifted his feet up all the same. He shifted to a more comfortable position and tentatively relaxed his grip on the handlebars.

“Well?” Joe prompted.

“It’s not... bad.” Nicky said grudgingly. “I still feel vulnerable though.”

“Well you’d have a helmet on of course.” Joe pointed out. “And leathers.”

“I suppose...”

“And think of the thrill of it, sitting on top of all that power, the key to unlocking it all right at your fingertips.”

Nicky turned to Joe slyly, a grin playing on his lips. “I’d rather be sitting on something else.” He said.

Joe was, to put it frankly, stunned. They’d fooled around plenty of times in the garage, of course, but if Nicky was suggesting what he thought he was suggesting well… that was something else entirely. When Nicky had told Joe the night before that he wanted Joe to fuck him Joe had rather assumed there’d be at least a bed involved.

“Here?” he asked, just to be sure.

“Here.” Nicky confirmed, sliding gracefully off the bike. “I was thinking about Franchitti- he was a very rude man and I don’t think that sort of behaviour should be rewarded.” Nicky said as he slowly popped the buckle of his belt, pushing the fabric of his jeans down his legs. “Do you agree?”

“Yes. Absolutely.” Joe said breathlessly as Nicky neatly stepped out of both his boots and his jeans, then back into his boots without ever touching the floor with his bare feet.

“I also think I need a little... convincing, if you still want to get a bike.” Nicky continued. He raised an eyebrow at Joe then carefully straddled the bike, leaning forward in an imitation of his earlier position.

“Oh? And how do you propose I can convince you?” Joe grinned, playing along. He reached for the pack of wetwipes Nicky always kept on hand and hastily scrubbed his hands.

“Cognitive behavioural therapy.” Nicky said seriously. “I need to only associate good things with motorbikes, write over my instincts to associate them with mangled limbs.”

“I think I can do that.”

“Really?” Nicky arched an eyebrow. “You might want to take your trousers off in that case.”

Joe couldn’t remember ever stripping as fast as he did then.

He joined Nicky on the bike, pressing his chest close to Nicky’s back and taking a gentle hold of his jaw to angle him around for a kiss. Nicky sighed into his mouth as he languidly moved his lips against Joe’s, the kiss surprisingly sweet and chaste despite the rather compromising position of both of them sat naked from the waist down on a client’s bike.

After a moment Joe decided to deepen the kiss, and Nicky welcomed Joe’s tongue into his mouth and shuffled back on the bike towards Joe, pressing right up against his rapidly filling cock. Joe groaned, and tried to lazily thrust against Nicky’s perfect arse as he normally would, but was caught out by the lack of purchase on the bike. He set one leg on the ground for leverage, then began to grind his hips in tight circles as he continued to kiss Nicky, the head of his cock occasionally catching and slipping between Nicky’s cheeks.

“I’ve got- unnghh.” Nicky pulled away from Joe’s lips only for Joe to suck a bruising kiss into his neck instead, cutting him off with a moan before he could finish his sentence.

“Yes?” Joe asked innocently, admiring the red blooming across Nicky’s pale skin.

“I was going to say there’s lube in the side pocket of my hoodie if you want.” Nicky laughed. “But if you don’t want to listen to me that’s fi-”

Joe silenced him with another kiss, drinking down whatever snarky comment he had been about to make, but still slipped his hands into the pockets of Nicky’s hoodie.

“Didn’t fancy trying out the WD-40? A shame.” he teased as his fingers closed around the packet. Nicky made a disgruntled noise that told Joe that his joke was very much not appreciated and that he should get on with the task at hand.

“How should we do this?” Joe asked. “Would it be easier if I prepped you off the bike?”

“No need.” Nicky had his face buried in his folded arms over the handlebars, but Joe could practically hear the smile in his voice. “I’ve been ready since lunch.”

He ground his hips back against Joe, hard, and when Joe dipped an exploratory hand down between them he found to his delight that Nicky was plugged.

“Oh, Nicky.” He said reverently, taking a hold of the base and teasing it ever so slightly. “Have I told you before that I love how _prepared_ you are? I love how you planned this, just for me, got yourself ready so that everything would be perfect.”

“Can’t… can’t leave these things to chance.” Nicky said, his words punctuated by breathy moans as Joe started to thrust the plug in and out, over and over.

“No we can’t.” Joe agreed, leaning back over to nip at Nicky’s earlobe and kiss along the smooth line of his jaw. Nicky was truly panting now, writhing on the bike and trying his best to push back against the plug in Joe’s hands, and Joe decided that he was quite done with the teasing.

He pulled the plug out completely, setting it down carefully on top of the tool tray, and scooted back a little from Nicky in order to slick his cock up. Nicky obligingly let Joe position him on the bike, shifting his torso down and his hips up to allow Joe to press his cock right at Nicky’s hole.

“Hold on tight.” Joe smirked, then started to push in before Nicky could make a smart retort. Whatever Nicky had been about to say dried up on his tongue as Joe edged inch by inch into him. God, but Nicky was still so _tight_ even despite the plug, and Joe had to force himself to go slowly as he buried himself inside Nicky’s perfect heat. He held his breath right until he bottomed out, his hips sitting flush with Nicky’s arse.

“Nicky? You good?” Joe checked.

“Mmmm.” Nicky sighed contentedly, rolling his hips and pushing back against Joe as best he could. “You can move, Joe. Please.”

That was all Joe needed to hear. He stretched forward to drop a kiss onto the back of Nicky’s head, then leant back so that he was upright. He gripped the back of the bike tightly, and coupled with his foot on the floor the position gave him enough leverage to pull back and then _push_.

Nicky let out a sharp breath when Joe pushed back in, followed by a long, drawn-out moan when Joe thrust right over his prostate. Joe could feel him clenching around him, Nicky’s body welcoming, _encouraging_ Joe’s cock to thrust deeper and deeper inside. Part of Joe wanted to make this last, draw out the moment for the both of him, but the part of him that was currently in control needed to find release _now_.

“Nicky,” Joe gasped out as his hips sped up, “not gonna last, I’m sorry.”

“Me neither.” Nicky managed to get around his moans.

Joe shifted position slightly, searching for the perfect angle that he could keep up until they both came, but forgot that they were still perilously balanced on the motorbike. Before he could register what was happening they were falling, the bike swaying slightly and tipping them both over the side.

Joe tried to grab the bike as they fell but only succeeded in grabbing Nicky, keeping them together as they fell to the floor. Nicky broke his fall with his hands. Joe broke his fall with Nicky. The impact somehow managed to make him push _deeper_ inside, his cock dragging right over Nicky’s prostate. Nicky cried out, his muscles clenching tightly around Joe’s cock and Joe realised he was coming, coming _untouched_.

“Fuck…” Joe breathed as his body moved on instinct, fucking deep into Nicky as his lover moaned and moved against him, pushing back onto Joe as his own cock dripped onto the floor below.

“Fuck.” Joe repeated, following Nicky over the edge, his hips rabbiting as he rode the high of his orgasm as he spilt inside Nicky. He clenched his eyes tightly shut as he came, and when he opened them again it was to the sight of Nicky staring up at him in disbelief, his eyes wide with shock yet thankfully with a smile forming on his lips.

“Is the bike ok?” Nicky mumbled, struggling to push out from under Joe and get a look.

“The _bike’s_ what you’re worried about?” Joe laughed. He pushed himself off from Nicky and twisted round. “Bike’s absolutely fine.”

“Good.” Nicky said from his place beneath Joe. “Now get back down here. I need to check you for injuries. All over. With my mouth.”

**Saturday Morning**

“I think we actually made that bike lucky.” Joe remarked as he, Nicky and Booker crowded around the radio in the breakroom to listen to the race. Franchitti was leading, a fact that Joe was 100% certain was to do with his and Nicky’s work on the bike rather than any actual talent on Franchitti’s part.

“How would you even make it lucky?” Booker snorted. “Wave a rabbit’s foot over it? Fill the fuel tank with four-leafed clovers?”

Joe caught Nicky’s eye across the table and winked; Nicky smiled, then hastily looked out of the window to try and hide the flush forming on his cheeks. It was too late.

“Oh no.” Booker said. “No, no. Again?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The urge to have them actually try and use WD-40 was so strong, and I only passed on it because I don't think it would work that well as a personal lubricant, despite what the engineering flowchart suggests.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah ok look I KNOW architects have blueprints, not mechanics, but saying “it was like Nicky had a Haynes manual to Joe’s cock” or “Nicky had a general assembly diagram of Joe’s genitals” just didn’t have the same ring to it.


End file.
